Lupanare
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: Leonardo, worried for his friend after the assassination of the Doge, heads to the bordello to check on him. Ezio is not reacting as he would have expected. Mild Leo/Ezio


Leonardo sped through the Venetian streets, pulling his cloak tighter about him. The entire city was still consumed by the carnival, either unknowing or uncaring of the recent death of their Doge. But Leonardo hurried on regardless, suspicious in his plain clothes. Every mask seemed to loom out at him, vicious and threatening. Every dancer that spun too close seemed to hold a gleaming dagger, poised to kill.

His breathing shallow, he quickened his pace, dodging through alleyways and back streets until he reached his destination. Glancing around suspiciously, he entered the brothel.

"Leonardo!"

He jumped, spinning around.

"Antonio!" He gasped, relieved.

"Leonardo, _mio amico_, what are you doing here?" The thief replied, brows furrowed. He lounged on the brothel's couch, a pair of the girls sprawled around and on him.

"I… I was worried." Leonardo muttered, embarrassed of the fact now that he'd arrived, "I have not heard anything, and feared the worst."

Antonio laughed, "Wanted to know how your latest invention fared, I imagine! Do not worry, _maestro_, it worked seamlessly. We could not have done it without you."

"Pardon?" The painter said, blinking owlishly, "You mean the pistol? _Non_, I...where is Ezio? Is he alright?"

"_Si, Si_…" Antonio said, frowning slightly, "He is more than fine." He muttered, as if to himself.

Leonardo gasped sharply, "Why that face, Antonio? What happened?"

"Do not tease the boy, Antonio." A sultry voice nearly purred, "He is simply concerned for his friend."

"Sister!" Leonardo turned, "What happened?"

"It was kind of you to come all this way, Leonardo." She said softly, patting the artist's arm, "He is resting in the back." She motioned to the curtain, which separated the bedrooms from the rest of the house.

"Ah, well, if he is resting, I should not interrupt…" Leonardo said, shifting awkwardly.

"Nonsense." The nun said, shaking her head, "I am sure he would be pleased to see you. It was you that made this all possible, after all."

Leonardo glanced to the curtain, before nodding, "Very well. I came all this way, I should at least check on him." He heard Antonio shift, and saw Theodora shoot a sharp look at him, but he paid it no mind, "_Scusa, signora."_

He brushed past the curtain, making his way down the sparsely lit hall. He reached the door at the end – the wisest place to put an assassin up for the night, plenty of time to escape should the house be invaded – and knocked softly.

There was no answer – doubtless the assassin was exhausted, and probably sleeping – so Leonardo gently opened the door a crack.

"Leonardo!" The assassin called joyfully. "What are you doing here, _mio amico?"_

Leonardo stared, open-mouthed. Ezio lay on the bed – looking in top form – grinning like a school boy, with two – wait, was that _movement_ under the covers? – _three_ of the house's prostitutes.

"Ezio?" He squeaked, "What is…"

"Sister Theodora said I needed _comfort _and _succor_. These girls were kind enough to offer their aid." The girl on his left jumped, as the assassin's hand disappeared beneath the covers,

"Ah, well, _mi dispiace_, I will leave you to it, then." Leonardo said in a rush, turning to leave the increasingly awkward room.

"Wait, Leonardo!" The assassin called – Leonardo paused, his hand on the knob, and turned to face his friend, trying to ignore the suspicious movement beneath the covers;

"Surely you need rest as well, _mio amico_." The assassin said, his mouth curved in a rakish smirk, "Won't you join us?"

-----  
End  
-----

Closing Notes: I wrote this in class, with a friend reading it over my shoulder. As I reached the ending, he said "With three women and two guys, it's not gay". My reply was "that depends on how Leonardo spends his time."

_Mio Amico – _My Friend

_Maestro_ – Master (Inventor)

_Non/Si_ – No/Yes

_Scusa, Signora _– Excuse me, Madame

_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry


End file.
